Secrets
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Ichigo and his friends built a cottage together and are going there to spend the summer, Grimmjow and his friends are in the middle of making their cottage and it ends up being right next to Ichigo's. They both have a secretand nether will tell the other.


_**GrimmXD: Hey guys, I know another new story what the hell am I thinking? I have writers block on all my other stories and this idea was the only one that came to me. So Hope you like it, I will try to up date my other story once this writers block is gone. :3**_

**Secrets: Part One Summer**

**Day One: Neighbors?**

Hi, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm twenty one, have bright orange hair, chocolate brown eyes and usually have a scowl on my face. Every summer since I was sixteen, my friends and I had been building a cottage on Hueco Mondo Lake. We finished it last year so this is the first time we will be going there to simply hang out and have fun.

So now my friends, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Toshiro, Renji and I are loading up Chad's Hummer and my Nissan Titian.

"Ichigo, where should I put the sake?" Chad, my six foot six Latino friend with brown curly hair questioned from in between the two large vehicles, holding a box that was labeled _Sake_. Chad is a Electrician, a Plumber and a Construction Worker, so he was one of the two people that did most of that kind of work on the Cottage.

"In my Titian" I replied from my bent over position into the driver's side of the truck, hooking up the four tablet computers, that would run off the new forty Amp battery that Toshiro and I had somehow managed to install in my Nissan Titian. Three of the computers would be on the backs of the Driver's, passenger's seats and the back of the console, while the fourth one would be in the middle of the front in between the driver's and passenger seats.

And I know what you're thinking, why is hells name do I need four tablet computers if we are going up to a cottage where you are supposed to get**away **from technology. Well the answer to that is, Every one of my friends are geniuses so none of us needed to go to college, so we all have very high paying jobs like, Electrician, Plumber, Construction worker, Computer technician, Hacker, Interior and exterior Designer, Model, Mechanic, Doctor and one other job on the side, So most of us will still have to work during the summer and a computer is needed to do most of our jobs.

"OI, Ichigo, who's in what car!" My friend Renji hollered at me from the bed of my truck. He is about six foot two, with crimson red hair, that he wears up in a high pony tail making it look like a Pineapple. His eyes are a dark brown and he also has tattoo going from his eye brows to around his hips. Renji is a Construction Worker like Chad and had also did most of the electrical, plumbing and construction on the Cottage.

"Rukia Orihime and Toshiro are with me and you Chad and Uryuu going in the Hummer!" I hollered back letting out a grunt when I left the last cord click into place on the battery.

"Is it all connected?" Toshiro asked in his usual cold tone from his spot behind me. Toshiro is four foot four, has pure white hair and ice blue eyes, He's a Mechanic and helped a lot with hooking up the Solar panels and the generator to all the electrical outlets in the cottage.

"Yeah, is everything packed Toshiro?" I questioned, standing up and cracking my back a few times by placing my hands on my hips and leaning back.

"Yep everyone's ready to go" He replied before walking around the front of the truck, opening the Passenger side door and slipping into the seat, closing the door behind him.

"Ok, Rukia, Orihime, get it, it's time to go!" I hollered towards the front door where, a short about five foot four, raven haired girl with dark purple eyes and a slightly taller, dark orange haired, big busted girl with light gray eyes were standing talking, until they heard me and started walking towards the Truck.

After I saw them start heading towards my Titian I slipped into the driver's seat through the open driver's side door before closing in with the resounding click.

Once both girls were in the back seats and buckled, I started the truck and pulled out of the driveway. "Ichigo?" Orihime sweet sounding voice called from behind Toshiro's seat.

"Hum?" I hummed in replied to her call, peering at her in the rearview mirror before quickly returning my attention to the road.

"Can we get internet on these computers?" She questioned softly.

"Oh, uh yeah one second. Toshiro can you plug in the Roger's internet stick, it should fit into the hidden USB, on your side of the computer here" I requested Toshiro to do since I was busy driving, while tapping where the hidden USB was.

"Sure" Toshiro replied, complying with what I had requested, opening the USB compartment and plugging in the Roger's internet stick causing the computer in the front to turn on and ask for the log in information. "Um…?"

"Zangestsu, Ogichi" I stated knowing that Toshiro would know that was the user name and password for the computers in the truck.

"Interesting user name and Password Ichigo" Rukia remarked sarcastically from behind me.

"Shut up, it's unusual so it would be harder to figure out" I retorted to her remark while Orihime let out a little giggle.

"Orihime, the internet should work now" Toshiro informed our dark orange haired friend calmly.

"Ichigo I need to pick up something for _work _from the Soul Hotel in Las Noches" Rukia calmly informed me causing me to looking back at her suspiciously in the rearview mirror. _'What could she mean by __**work**__? Does she mean her work or our work?' _I thought suspiciously because I hadn't heard of anything that needed to be picked up at the Hotel and she has never had something delivered to there before.

"Ok, I was planning to stop there anyway, and what _work_ are you talking about?" I questioned, voicing my confusion.

"It is nothing to worry about Ichigo" She replied in a rather professional tone of voice but when I glanced at her in the rearview mirror she a scheming smirk on her face. _'Damn it what the hell kind of work is she talking about?'_

"Damn it Rukia what hell kind of work are you fucking talking about?" I questioned again, my voice quite loud, making Orihime squeak.

"It is none of your concern Ichigo" She replied coldly, sending an icy glare at me in the rearview mirror.

"Tch" Was the last thing that left my mouth before I turned all of my attention back to the road in front of me.

For the rest of the two hour trip to Las Noches everyone was silent. I was concentrating on the road, Toshiro had pulled out the music player I made for him for his Birthday and had started and continued to listen to it since then. Rukia and Orihime appeared to be on a messenger program and where talking to people about who knows what.

"Ichigo?" Orihime's soft voice sounded through the silence that had enveloped the truck over the last couple of hours.

"Yes Orihime?"

"Are we stopping for lunch too?" She questioned, are stomach growling to emphasize her request causing a very small smile to grace my lips.

"Yes, We'll be stopping for lunch. I'm kind of hungry too. What about you two, Toshiro, Rukia?" I replied and asked the two remaining people in the car that had yet to voice if they were hungry or not.

"I could eat" Toshiro replied, removing the head phones from his ears.

"Yes, food would be nice" Rukia replied just as I pulled into the driveway of the Soul Hotel.

"Ok, than everybody out, lets eat!" I hollered enthusiastically, shutting off the car and jumping out before placing my hands on my hips and leaning backwards causing my back to crack, the stiffness in my back diminishing after two hours of continues driving.

"OI, Ichigo we stopping for lunch!" Renji's hollered from Chad's Hummer as it pulled up alongside my Titian.

"Yeah" I replied before following Rukia, Orihime and Toshiro who were already at the door to the Hotel/ Restaurant.

The Soul Hotel was the same as always, it had a pool table by the door, a bar that went from the pool table side of the Restaurant part of the Hotel, to the side of the restaurant that had the tables to eat at. There where animal antlers on the walls and a few ceiling fans on the brown ceiling witch by the way is the same color as the walls.

"Hey, Ichigo lets play a round of pool" Renji offered, walking up behind me and placing an arm over my shoulder.

"Sure just let me get a drink first" I replied before pushing his arm off my shoulder and walking over to the bar where a petit woman with long black hair that she kept in two braids that she had wrapped in white fabric. "Hey Soi Fon" I called to said woman , taking a seat on one of the bar chairs while glancing around the room. Noting that everyone but Renji and Orihime, who were sitting at one of the tables around the poll table talking while everyone else had taken a seat at the large row of tables in between another two large rows of tables and where having there drink orders taken by a dark skinned woman of medium height with dark purple hair that went al the way down to her waist even when it was up in the ponytail she had it in.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" Soi Fon replied coldly.

"Nice to see you too" I remarked sarcastically, leaning forward, placing my elbows and forearms on the bar countertop. "I'd like a Rye and Coke please." I ordered, leaning back again as I heard the door to this wonderful establishment open, my eyes widening at the site of bright blue, yes blue hair.

"Yoruichi!" The owner of said blue hair called as he walked up to the bar and sat down two seats from me at the bar. This guy looked like a fucking sex god. He wore no shirt leave his extremely well toned chest completely open to the hungry gazes for Rukia and Orihime that I saw starring hungrily at him from the corners of my eyes. He was wearing a pair of loose navy blue jeans that looked heavily worn from years of extensive use and a belt with a gothic black metal number six belt buckle.

"Yeah Grimmjow, what can I get yeah?" Yoruichi replied popping up beside the man I still hadn't stopped staring at since he walked in. _'Damn it, why the hell am I ogling this guy? I mean his hot but I promised myself I wouldn't let myself do this again. Ogle so random hot guy that pops up and then do something stupid, not that I have done anything stupid, yet that is.' _

"While one you can get this guy to stop staring at me and two you could tell me if what I ordered has come in yet?" The blued haired man called.

"Sorry, it's just your hair color is even weirder than mine and I just released I have finally bet me and my friends had that I was the person in the world with the weirdest hair color. OI, RENJI YOU OW ME TWO HUNDERED DOLLARS!" I hollered the last part over my shoulder.

"FUCK!" Renji yelled grabbing his wallet from his back pocket looking for the money he owed me. Then suddenly I heard a loud bit of laughter come from beside me causing me to turn my attention back to the blue haired man beside me.

"You actually made a bet for that when you have orange hair" the blue haired man cackled with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Yeah, and you're one to talk when you have fucking blue hair, it is natural right" I retorted looking back at Renji who had stopped looking through his wallet and was grinning triumphantly at me.

"Yeah" Was the simple replied the blue haired sex god gave with a look in his eyes that said he was not lying.

"Damn" Renji spat before tossing me four fifty dollar bills.

"Here Grimm, What you ordered" Yoruichi informed the bluenette, handing him a box that looked pretty heavy.

"Thanks, Yoru." He thanked Yoruichi before getting up pulling the box up onto his shoulder before looking down at me. "And nice meeting ya….."

"Kurosaki Ichigo" I informed him standing up while holding out a hand for him to shake. "And nice meeting you too…um….."

"Jaggerjack Grimmjow" He informed me taking my offered hand in an iron grip before cocking a grin. "See ya round Strawberry" He teased before walking out of the bar.

"FUCK YOU JACKASS!" I yelled after he, hearing him bark out a laugh before the door closed behind him.

'_Asshole, but he was fucking hot…..Damn it Ichigo stop thinking like that, you're just going to get yourself hurt again' _

_**GrimmXD: Well hope you guys liked it, please review and tell me what you think be it good or bad, everything is helpful. Thank you for reading :3**  
_


End file.
